


jealousy you got me somehow

by Jenfly



Series: we all fall in love sometimes [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: The bond between the trio was something that had its roots built up before John even had come to the picture and when he had joined the band, he had changed everything.





	jealousy you got me somehow

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Jealousy
> 
> Third piece for PQW! This got pretty long, ooops. Well, I guess this is one of the best fics I've written in a while, so... That's a lot. Hope you like this, too! ;)

John’s eyes followed closely how Roger was flirting with some pretty lady and something inside him churned as the lady laughed, leaning closer to Roger. He clenched his hands, taking deep breaths through his nose, trying to calm himself down as well as assure himself that it was just Roger acting like Roger and that the flirting didn’t mean anything. 

He was sitting alone on the corner table as Freddie and Brian had disappeared somewhere a while ago, sipping his drink and pondering why he had even bothered to come to the bar that night. Lately he had been feeling a bit off, mainly due to because of his three boyfriends who seemed to be always joined at the hip – except now. He had noticed the trio getting more closer, more affectionate with each other and while they had seemed to be happy when John had joined them, he couldn’t help but feel a bit left out. 

But it wasn’t the only thing he was feeling. The rumble of jealousy was only growing whenever he saw the trio enjoying being with each other without him and he didn’t like it at all. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, had no reason to feel like it but he couldn’t help it. 

The lady’s hand settled on Roger’s chest, the smile on her face telling clearly that she was hoping for something to happen tonight and Roger didn’t seem to back away. It was enough and John stood up, eyes burning of jealousy and hands clenched into fists as he started to stroll through the crowd towards them. As he reached them, he didn’t waste time as he placed his hand on Roger’s shoulder, turned him around and pushed him against the wall, kissing the drummer hard and possessively.

Roger’s hands went automatically around his neck, his body melting as he eagerly answered the kiss and John’s heart leapt in his chest pleased.

When they broke apart, he met Roger’s eyes, the naughty sparkle in them being a clear indication that he had liked the sudden turn of events. John smiled at him before turning to look at the lady who stood there brows raised, mouth hanging slightly open and the smug feeling rose its head inside John.

”Sorry to ruin your moment but I would like to take my boyfriend home now,” John said, not hiding the light possessive undertone in his voice as he let his hand drop from Roger’s shoulder and sneak around his waist, pulling him then flush against his side.

The lady tried to smile sweetly at them but it came out more as scared, which made John feel even more proud of himself. 

”Oh, yes, of course. Have a nice night,” she told them, giving a tiny wave with her hand before turning on her heels and disappearing among the crowd.

”Well, that was… unexpected from you,” Roger commented teasingly and John’s gaze found his again. 

”She had to know she didn’t have a chance,” John stated, voice low, his eyes flickering to Roger’s lips. A pleased smirk rose to Roger’s lips, the look in his eyes changing darker, curious, as he leaned closer to John.

”Mmm, I like this side of you,” the drummer whispered, his breath fanning over John’s face. John’s breath hitched as he slowly licked his lips, his grip on Roger’s waist tightening.

”Let’s go home.”

Roger’s expression oozed lust and John couldn’t wait that they would get home and he could show Roger who he really belonged to.

* * *

The interview seemed to go so slow and John tried his best not to give way too many warning glances to the interviewer. The guy was quite young but he seemed to act more professional than other interviewers they had met in the last few days. However, the way he kept looking at Brian, eyes holding this admiring glint, every now and then falling down to the piece of skin Brian’s unbuttoned shirt revealed, made John annoyed, the jealousy flowing through him in waves as he did his best to sit still and focus on whatever the guy was saying or asking.

Brian looked gorgeous, so technically John couldn’t blame the guy for showing some interest in him but he still didn’t want to see some stranger to basically undress his boyfriend with his eyes. It wasn’t the first time someone had shown interest in the guitarist so shamelessly and surely it wouldn’t be the last either, and usually John wouldn’t have minded about it but now he barely could stand to watch it. 

His jealousy had only gotten more deeper ever since the scene at the bar when Roger had been flirting with that one lady. He was sure the boys had noticed him acting a bit differently, though they hadn’t said anything about it. And it was getting harder to hide it, as the feeling was now more lingering, never fully subsiding even though the situations that had caused him to feel like it were over.

As soons as the interview wrapped, John stood up, releasing a long breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. They shook hands with the interviewer one last time and John quickly excused himself to the bathroom. He thought a moment for himself and a splash of cold water to his face would wash away the nagging jealousy but he was proved otherwise when he returned from the bathroom and found the interviewer talking to Brian, standing way too close to the guitarist for his liking.

John’s hands curled up into fists as he started to make his way to them and as he was close enough he could hear the guy say something that made his blood boil.

”Are you free tonight? We could go grab a drink if you want.”

Brian chuckled awkwardly, shaking his head and John knew that he was going to decline.

”Sorry, but no thanks. I have plans with my boys.”

John left a bit better as the guy’s expression fell, disappointment coming evident in his features, and soon he stopped right beside Brian, a small, smug smile plastered on his lips.

”I should have known that the minute I’m gone someone would use the chance to approach my boyfriend,” John stated, eyeing the guy with a slight glare and Brian took his hand, squeezing it and trying to calm him with the gesture. The guy offered an apologetic smile, taking a step back and getting ready to leave.

”Sorry for overstepping a boundary. Have a nice evening.”

With one last look at them, the guy turned, walking away from them a bit faster than seemed normal and John’s eyes stayed on him as long as he could see him.

”You didn’t need to scare him away,” Brian said then quietly and John turned to face him. The guitarist’s hazel eyes didn’t seem judging, just curious and slightly darker, and John knew he hadn’t actually mind about him stepping in.

”He wasn’t scared…” John pointed out and Brian raised his brows, a small smile tucking at his lips.

”You sounded a bit threatening, though, when you spoke to him,” Brian stated, lifting up his free hand to slowly caress John’s jawline. John watched as Brian’s eyes followed his fingers movement, the pupils widening and a tiny spark igniting in the sea of hazel darkness. ”This new, protective side of you is so interesting...”

Hearing Brian say that with a voice so low and dragging, was enough to make this new side of John to purr in delight and he grabbed fistful of Brian’s shirt, smirking at the guitarist as he slowly leaned in.

”You ready to head back to our hotel room, then?” John whispered, his lips now almost brushing against Brian’s.

”Yes,” Brian breathed out and John closed the barely existent gap between them. The kiss was hungry and searing, a promise that tonight there would be no doubt who leads and who follows.

* * *

John was preparing a meal in the kitchen, like he had promised to the boys earlier, while the trio was splayed on the couch in the living room and watching TV. They didn’t actually seem to do much watching, though, as both, Brian and Roger, were drowning Freddie with kisses, hands caressing the singer’s still clothed body with slow movements. They were also softly speaking to Freddie, probably saying something comforting but John couldn’t really hear them properly as the sound of his cooking drowned their voices.

Freddie had had a bad day, being all frustrated while nothing hadn’t gone as he had wanted and now Brian and Roger tried to cheer him up and get him to relax a bit. Their effort seemed to be working well as Freddie had tilted his head so that he could give Roger a better access to his neck, and his eyes were closed, lips slightly parted. John was having a hard time tearing his gaze away, the all too familiar feeling of jealousy already burning him from inside – a part of him wanted just to dish the cooking and join the boys but the other part didn’t want to interrupt their moment.

It was like they were in their own little world – in the one where there wasn’t a place for John – and something inside him sunk a bit, heart squeezing in his chest the longer he kept looking at them. It had been a drastic change in the course of few weeks – back then he used to feel warm, happiness bubbling in his heart whenever he saw the boys being affectionate with each other and now that feeling was buried underneath the jealousy.

His eyes fell finally back to his cooking and he tried to shrug off the negative thoughts as there was no reason to fuel them. Nothing had changed when it came to boys showing affection towards him – there had been sweet kisses on the lips in the mornings, lots of cuddling as they had crawled to bed at nights, hugs, little touches, pecks and softly whispered ’I love yous’ throughout the days, and yet he felt like it hadn’t been enough. He knew the boys loved him, but he didn’t always feel like they did – not as much as they loved each other, anyway.

The bond between the trio was something that had its roots built up before John even had come to the picture and when he had joined the band, he had changed everything. 

Back then he couldn’t even think about being so jealous and now that feeling was almost unbearable.

”Deaky...” Freddie’s voice pulled John back from his thoughts and he felt arms sneaking around him from behind. He let out a sigh, feeling the tension lifting its weight from his shoulders as Freddie nuzzled his neck.

”I’m almost finished the food,” he said, sensing that the food was the reason why Freddie had come to him. Freddie hummed quietly, letting John turn around in his embrace, their eyes meeting right away.

”I guess we were a bit distracting as you were watching us pretty intently,” the singer spoke, a tiny smirk adorning his lips, his gaze studying John’s face curiously. John recognized the spark in his eyes, knowing instantly how everything would go, and he grinned. Freddie lifted up his other hand, placing his forefinger against John’s chest and starting to draw path on it, slowly dragging his finger up and down.

”I’m starving,” Freddie spoke quietly as he leaned closer to John. ”And looking forward my dessert.”

John hummed, raising a brow. ”Oh, dessert? I’m sure that can be arranged...”

Freddie chuckled and gave a tiniest of pecks to John’s lips, smirking teasingly and patting his chest gently right after. 

”After we’ve eaten, I’m all yours.”

With a last quick peck to John’s lips and a meaningful glance, Freddie turned on his heels and left from the kitchen, leaving John to stand there, anticipation bubbling in the bottom of his stomach.

* * *

John woke up with a pair of lips softly kissing his neck while one hand was running through his hair and other stroking his arm slowly. His eyes fluttered open and met the gaze of blue orbs. A drowsy smile made its way to his lips as Roger mumbled _’good morning, sleepyhead’_ and something warm moved in his chest. However, the feeling quickly subsided as Roger’s expression changed more serious, worried and John’s smile faded.

The his gaze found Freddie’s who also looked worried and he didn’t even need to turn to look at Brian as he could sense, he would find almost identical look on his face, too. He frowned slightly as his heart squeezed and he wanted to curl up into a ball and hide for forever under the blankets.

The perfect morning had turned into a very uncomfortable one in a blink of an eye.

He moved his gaze away, not daring to look at Freddie or Roger, and let out a tiny, almost defeated sigh.

”Hey, love…” Roger’s slightly raspy, yet soft voice reached his ears and a hand settled under his chin, giving a gentle nudge. ”We know this isn’t the best time to bring this up but we are really worried,” Roger continued and John hesitantly lifted his gaze back to him.

”Darling, we know something is bothering you.” This time it was Freddie who spoke. ”It’s not like you to be so jealous.”

It was almost like a punch in the gut and John wanted to cry. He was able to hold back the tears as he drew in a deep breath and slowly released it through his nose. Brian’s lips were gone from his neck as he moved to place a tiny kiss on his shoulder, then resting his head on it. The gesture was comforting but it couldn’t fully remove the slightly chilly feeling inside John.

He knew the boys were waiting for an explanation but didn’t want to pressure him. After what felt like forever he spoke with barely audible voice.

”I feel like you don’t love me as much as you do each other. The bond between you is… different and I don’t… fit in.”

His words caused Brian to gasp and the looks in Freddie and Roger’s eyes turned sad, hurt. 

”Oh, love...” Roger whispered, his voice sounding so broken as he moved his hand to cradle John’s face. ”That couldn’t be any farther from the truth. We love you so, so much...”

”You fit in perfectly, there wouldn’t be us without you.” Brian’s voice was thick with emotion and John let out a soft whimper as the tears threatened to spill.

”We’re so sorry that we made you feel like this…” John could see the tears glistening in Freddie’s eyes and it was almost too much to bear. Roger was stroking his cheek gently and soon he leaned closer, capturing John’s lips in a slow, sweet kiss. After Roger pulled away, Brian’s hand settled on his chest and he encouraged John to turn his back on the bed and so John did, finally meeting the guitarist’s gaze. His hazel eyes were filled with worry, sadness but they also held so much love that John’s breath was taken away.

When Brian’s lips collided with his, John felt himself relax, something that he thought was lost raising its head deep within him.

”Let us show much you mean to us,” Brian breathed out after breaking the kiss and John nodded.

He was a bit hesitant at first but the boys took their time, proceeding slowly as they started to pepper kisses all over his body, their hands stroking his skin with light, comforting and loving touches. The sweet nothings they whispered every once in a while were like a music to his ears and everything felt so delicate that John almost thought he was dreaming. But it was real – his boys were there with him, taking care of him by worshiping every inch of his skin and leaving their marks on him in the most sweetest way.

It was all about him and the pieces started to come together, bit by bit. He could feel everything clicking to their places as he couldn’t hold back anymore and just let go, surrendering under the calling of honey-like pleasure.

The tears finally spilled free as he had come down from his high and the boys were immediately burying him into their warm embrace, whispering soothing words to him.

They weren’t tears of sadness or anything alike but tears of indescribable happiness.

The jealousy was gone.

He felt _loved._


End file.
